To fix a urinal drop collector onto a penis a fixing strip has so far been provided which has adhesive on both sides, or a latex emulsion brought round the penis has been used, after which the urinal drop collector has been rolled up onto the penis by hand to become affixed thereto.
The disadvantages with this method are that (a) two work operations are required for the application of the collector, namely one for arranging the adhesive and another for applying the collector, (b) the adhesive does not adhere to the collector around the whole of its inner periphery, especially if the collector has a larger cross section than the penis, whereby urine can pass out between the penis and the collector and (c) difficulties occur in applying the collector in the proper position, especially if the penis is retracted or if only one hand can be used to put the collector on, e.g. if a person suffers from rheumatism, with consequently reduced mobility in the fingers.
A device has also been developed, comprising a stiff tube surrounding the urinal drop collector, one open end of which removably retains the stretched-out opening portion of the elastic collector. A piston is arranged at the other end of the tube, and on movement away from said opening removes the air in the space between the inside of the tube and the outside of the collector so that the cross section of the latter is expanded and becomes greater than that of the penis. The tube with the expanded collector can subsequently be moved over the penis, and the piston moved towards said opening so that air is introduced in said space once again, the cross section of the collector then diminishing and enclosing the penis. The tube is then released and removed from the collector which is then retained on the penis by means of sticky tape attached to the penis before the collector is put on.
The primary drawbacks with this device are that the tubular portion at the front end of the urinal drop collector must be sealed off for the device to function at all, and this enclosure must be opened by clipping off a piece of the tubular portion before the collector is connected to a urine collection bag, that the device is voluminous, complicated and expensive, that several work operations must be carried out before the collector is correctly placed and that the seal between the penis and drop collector may be incomplete, since the sticky tape is put on the penis before the collector.